We'll stay forever this way
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: An itty bitty little song fic on Snakes and Scarlett. The song is called 'My heart will go on.'


_**We'll Stay Forever This Way**_

It was another night in the Coyote, the grunts in the front and Snake Eyes and Scarlett in the back. The long days, no, months, without enough sleep left Scarlett with bags under her eyes. She was tired, and it was getting to her. Snake Eyes was next to her, probably meditating, or sleeping. The other four green shirts were awake and listening to music. But Scarlett tuned out all the noise as her eyes began to give out. They closed and after a minute, she was in a shallow sleep. Her head fell on her right shoulder and the weight brought her head down to Snake Eyes' left shoulder.

Snake Eyes looked at the red head that was leaning on his shoulder. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind her eyelids and her breathing was even. Snake Eyes made a single movement with his free arm and separated the scrungie from her blazing hair, falling as a red waterfall over her shoulders to only five inches below. He shifted her into his arms carefully and set her head in his lap.

After a few seconds she awoke, about to sit up but Snakes gloved hand gently pushed her down and grabbed her warm hand in his and laid them both on top of her stomach and a little lower of her chest. With his other hand he caressed her hair as she closed her eyes once more as his touch sent chills down her spine and legs to her toes.

She was aware that a new song came up on the station. Pianos, flutes, and other calm instruments filled her ears, '_My Heart will go on_,' one that made her cry in the end from the meaning behind it.

As the singed began the first lyrics, she moved her lips to the words with no sound, and thought about the man she was with, tightening her hold a smitch.

Snake Eyes listened with his ears wide open and his eyes on Scarlett face, memorized and figuring out the meaning behind them.

The memories of herself and Snake Eyes enveloped her mind. Every time she said his name, it sounded like a cool breeze of mint in her mouth, sending shills all over her body.

The time Jinx had mentioned the way she had seen how Snake Eyes seemed to care for her as more than a student.

"I've seen the way he treats you, how he cares."

It had left Scarlett speechless.

"Oh, I see, playing mute, joining him. He will never love you."

That one had stinged more than what was necessary, but she didn't show it.

Snake Eyes thought about the promise he had made to Scarlett's father, to protect and watch over her. But he could feel the promise slipping away, only to be replaced by why he was doing it.

Unknown to them, Tunnel Rat spared a look to them, seeing how his other two teammates were. When he saw them both as they were, he smiled knowingly and turned back to Roadblock, who was driving. He leaned in to the three other men could hear. "I told ya the chick digs the strong, totally silent types," he said loud enough for them to hear. Ripcord and Duke turned to look at the two teammates as Roadblock looked at the rear view mirror. They all smiled, all except for Duke who felt a pang in his heart, but he knew there would be nothing between him and Scarlett.

Roadblock turned the volume just a bit for it to be a little clearer.

Snake Eyes had to agree, the song did have a point with love, and he never wanted to let go, not even if COBRA found a way to reign over the Earth, he would stay holding Scarlett, even in battle, just not without her, no matter what.

The long pause without the singer and only the instruments let Scarlett go deeper in her relationship with Snake Eyes. All the simple touches and contacts they had made sent chills down her spine, and unknown to her, Snake Eyes as well. His skin had recuperated itself quickly from his accident. Nice tan skin, along with soft pink lips, crystal blue eyes, and thin blonde hair that reached his eyes was enough to melt a girl in place. The strong muscles and gorgeous face could drive any one crazy, and he was only 25, two years older.

All the times he had saved her, catching her in anyway, he was the only one Scarlett could count on-except herself- to save her. He was more than a sensei, or friend, or partner, he was a part of her because she loved him.

"What can you do? Chick digs the strong totally silent types."

"Surrender ninja, or your girlfriend flies away."

She didn't have the energy to mouth the rest of the song, for silent tears escaped her eyes.

As the song went on, Snake Eyes wiped away the angels' tears, silently comforting her.

She opened her eyes to the ninja before her, and he understood the next words were true.

She slowly brought her hands up to his visor and slowly took them of, revealing those blue eyes she had yearned to see since the last time she did.

She then brought her hands to his collar to lift up the mask. A strong jaw, pink lips, tan skin, and thin blonde hair that fell over his eyes.

Scarlett sat up just enough to put an arm behind his neck and use her free hand to cup his cheek and lean in to his lips.

And they shared their first kiss. Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his body.

The Coyote had been parked in the forest for the night, as the green shirts were watching silently. Roadblock, Ripcord, and Tunnel Rat were in their own group hug smiling like idiots and crying as silently as they could. Duke had his jaw to the floor.

As the song finished, so did their kiss. Scarlett was sitting fully in Snake Eyes' lap. Their arms were still around each other, and their foreheads touching were together

The song ended and the radio was turned off.

In Snake Eyes line of hearing, he heard the sniffles from the rest of the team. He slowing turned his head to them, Scarlett following suite.

The three men that were hugging looked back at them, tear stain on their cheeks.

Tunnel Rat was the first to move from his group hug, grabbed a tissue from nowhere and blowing his nose. "What," he croaked out.

For his answer the silent ninja commando smirked.

"No, it's just not fair that the ninja beats us in everything," Tunnel Rat replied. Roadblock hit him upside the head. "Fine," T-Rat grunted, "that was beautiful and sentimental." Roadblock and Ripcord nodded in approvation. "And what I said earlier." Duke shook his head and started to unpack.

Snake Eyes rolled his eyes and leaned back to look at his soul mate. Scarlett turned her penetrating green eyes to him and muttered "Pretty boy" with a teasing smile. Snake Eyes rolled his eyes, again.

Scarlett leaned in closer, connecting their foreheads. "We'll stay, forever this way," she whisper, sharing another sweet kiss with her love.

_**The End**_

**Hope you like it. I just simply love Snake EyesxScarlett. Best couple ever. (Well in G.I. Joe at least. I got my own ideas for Snake, including that he is also mine.)  
**

**The song is not mine. It was on Titanic and is by Celine Dion. And I rewrote it, taking the lyrics out.  
**


End file.
